An Interruption
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Definitely rated M! :) This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while so hopefully you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! One-shot. Will/Magnus


**Title:** An Interruption

**Description:** Definitely M… Though mostly just hinting nothing _too _explicit… Had to write this it had been playing on my mind.

**Pairing:** Will/Magnus

..

It was driving him absolutely up the wall. She had told him half the story in her office and then they had both been called down to the SHU to help re-capture the Rinoxx. They had been in such a mad rush all night every time he tried to catch her to ask for a conclusion they would be pulled off in different directions.

So long story short? This is why he found himself outside the bedroom of Helen Magnus at 11.45pm. As expected light showed beneath the door… after meeting Magnus he'd finally met someone who slept less than he did.

He knocked and waited… and waited. He had checked her office and that was empty. She _had_ to be in her room unless she had gone down to the kitchen for a tea…? She sometimes did that at night.

He was about to turn around when the door swung open. He turned smiling but the moment he saw her… His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He had obviously caught her mid-shower. Her hair hung in wet curls still dripping slightly. Her blue eyes were dark and she still had droplets of water beaded on her chest… The silk robe she wore dipped down beneath her breasts and even a slight breeze would expose her breasts… His eyes shifted down and he realised that not _only_ was the robe low cut but it was also _very_ short. And he was fairly certain she wore nothing _except_ the robe. He looked back up at her face she discovered she had a coy smile on her face… Her tongue even darted out to lick her lips. He gulped so loudly he was sure she would hear him.

_She's not teasing you. She's your boss. She has no interest in you. Stop staring. STEP BACK! _

So he listened to his inner voice and stumbled back a step. At least now the scent of vanilla had stopped wafting his way – it had been coming from her still warm _and wet_ body. The scent generally had him in a bit of a daze even when she _wasn't_ standing mostly naked before him.

"What is it, Will?" He had to shake his head because his eyes had started traveling over her body again. She sounded normal. Did she have _any_ idea of what she was doing to him? He was pleased to have on baggy pants but he didn't think it would hide him much longer.

_Get out. Get the fuck out of there before you make a fool of yourself._

"Uh – er – I forgot."

_Too late…_

"Oh, I see." She blinked at him and he _swore_ she blinked more than normal her dark lashes brushing her cheeks and…

_No._

Her finger had reached her mouth and it darted in quickly before she licked the tip of it. She tilted her head slightly at him.

"Will… Are you okay?"

_You are dreaming. Helen Magnus would never do this to you._

"I…" he trailed off.

_You fucking idiot._

"Sorry," he mumbled and he was about to leave when she pounced. No seriously honest to God she _pounced_ the few steps between them and she pushed him against the wall. He has the lump on the back of his head to prove it!

"Mag… Helen?"

"Yes Will," she whispered huskily in his ear. He couldn't talk then. He just felt a moan escape his mouth and she pulled away to smile and adorably scrunch up her nose. "I figured the least I could do was help you with your situation… Since I was the one to cause it…" She cupped him then and he groaned not having any more control over himself. "It was me… wasn't it?" She pretended as though she had to check and looked around the corridor in case some other _incredibly_ beautiful and half naked woman was around.

"Helen…" She turned to him with a cats smile. Soon her lips had crashed against his ending the teasing and just feeding the beast within. It wasn't long before the tables were turned and he had _her_ pinned against the wall. She seemed surprised.

"I didn't think you were the kind, Will." She purred his name and he rubbed against her inner thigh letting her know how he felt about this.

"I can still surprise," he said huskily and he removed the silky sash that held her robe together. Oh. Dear God as Magnus would say… In all her glory… That was it, he was so hard he thought he was going to explode if she didn't do as she told him she would - and help him - _right now_.

**The End**

**A/N: **I could have described the rest of this scene but _nah_. I'll leave that up to _your_ imagination. :)


End file.
